escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jonathan Swift
Jonathan Swift (Dublín, 30 de noviembre de 1667 – íd., 19 de octubre de 1745) fue un escritor satírico irlandés. Su obra principal es Los viajes de Gulliver que constituye una de las críticas más amargas que se han escrito contra la sociedad y la condición humana. Biografía Jonathan fabian gelvez silva fue educado por tia, mamandolo con su tio , ya que su padre falleció antes de que él naciera. Tras una carrera no demasiado satisfactoria en el Trinity College de su ciudad natal, se trasladó a Leicester para estar junto a su madre, Abigail Erick. Pronto se le presentó la oportunidad de trabajar para Sir William Temple, escribiendo para él y llevándole sus cuentas, para lo que se trasladó a Moor Park en Surrey en 1689. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, crecía la confianza de Sir William en su empleado, por lo que éste llegó a tener conocimiento de asuntos de gran importancia, siendo incluso presentado al rey Guillermo III. Cuando Swift se mudó a Moor Park, encontró allí a una niña de ocho años, hija de un comerciante llamado Edward Johnson, quien falleció joven. Según el propio Swift, la niña, Esther Johnson, nació el 18 de marzo de 1681. Más tarde reaparecería en la vida de Swift con el nombre de Stella. Hacia 1694, Swift estaba aburrido de su trabajo, y viendo que Temple, quien valoraba sus servicios, no tenía prisa en promocionarle, abandonó Moor Park para ingresar en la Iglesia. Tras su ordenación, obtuvo el prebendado de Kilroot, en las cercanías de Belfast. En mayo de 1699, Temple indujo a Swift a regresar a Moor Park, donde se reencontró con la niña de antaño convertida en una joven de 15 años, para emplearle en la preparación de sus memorias y correspondencia para su publicación. Durante este tiempo, Swift escribió su primera obra, The Battle of the Books, que, sin embargo, no se publicó hasta 1704. Ese mismo verano, recibió y aceptó la secretaría y capellanía del conde de Berkeley; mas al llegar a Irlanda se encontró con que la secretaría ya había sido ocupada por otro. De todos modos pronto se hizo cargo de las iglesias de Laracor, Agher y Rathbeggan y con el prebendado de Dunlavin, en la Catedral de St. Patrick en Dublín. En Laracor, a 4 km de Trim y 32 de Dublin, Swift predicó ante una congregación de tan sólo 15 personas, lo que le permitió cultivar su jardín y dedicarse a la reconstrucción de la vicaría. Como capellán de Lord Berkeley pasó mucho de su tiempo en Dublín, y cuando éste regresó a Inglaterra, en abril de 1701, Swift, tras obtener su doctorado, le acompañó. Un tiempo más tarde publicó anónimamente un panfleto político titulado A Discourse on the Contests and Dissentions in Athens and Rome. Cuando regresó a Irlanda en septiembre del mismo año, lo hizo acompañado por Stella, ahora una joven de 20 años, y su amiga Dingley. En torno a la relación de Swift con Stella hay un gran misterio no exento de controversia. Algunos afirman que contrajeron matrimonio secretamente en 1716, de lo que no se han encontrado pruebas definitivas, aunque no se puede negar que tenía por ella un cariño especial que conservó durante toda su vida. Importancia Considerado por muchos analistas como uno de los precursores más importantes, desde el punto de vista literario, del pensamiento anarquista. Esto debido principalmente a su novela Los viajes de Gulliver cuya influencia fue determinante en autores radicales ingleses como William Godwin y Thomas Paine. También es el creador del nombre Vanessa. Curiosidades En 1877 fueron descubiertas las lunas de Marte Fobos y Deimos. Sin embargo, ciento cincuenta años antes, en 1726, el escritor Jonathan Swift las describió con bastante exactitud en la novela clásica Los viajes de Gulliver. Hoax de Isaac Bickerstaff En la edición de 1708 de su almanaque, John Partridge, muy conocido astrólogo de su época se refirió sarcásticamente a la Iglesia de Inglaterra como "La Iglesia infalible" lo que atrajo la atención del clérigo Jonathan Swift. Jonathan Swift creó un personaje falso, Isaac Bickerstaff, y publicó bajo ese seudónimo su famoso: “Predictions for the Year 1708″: “…yo pronostico solemnemente que ese vulgar escritor de almanaques llamado Partridge, cuyas predicciones son siempre vagas, imprecisas y erróneas, morirá exactamente el 29 de Marzo, por lo que le recomiendo que ponga sus asuntos en orden” Partridge respondió con una carta asegurando que ese Isaac Bickerstaff no era más que un astrólogo de poca monta deseoso de fama. El día 30, Swift publicó otra carta anónima, en el que el supuesto autor relata que Partridge había enfermado cuatro días antes y que había fallecido en su residencia a las 7:05pm del día 29 de Marzo. La carta fue publicada por otros escritores y periódicos que creyeron la carta. John Partridge se apresuró a desmentir por carta la mentira. Pero fue inutil: El nombre de John Partridge fue retirado del registro oficial, con lo que oficialmente se le consideraba como muerto, y todo el mundo creyó que realmente había muerto, incluyendo a muchos fans que se agruparon a la puerta de su casa para una vigilia, y hasta enterradores que se acercaron para hacerse cargo de las pompas fúnebres del famoso astrólogo. A partir de ese momento la carrera de John Partridge cayó en picado, y tuvo que dejar de publicar su almanaque por caída de ventas. Sus detractores, muchos debido a su poca popularidad entre seguidores de la Iglesia, aquellos cuya muerte había predicho, anti-whigs y aquellos que pensaban que la astrología era todo mentira, continuaron con el Hoax mucho después por venganza. Swift usó el seudónimo de Bickerstaff por última vez en 1709 con “Una reivindicación de Isaac Bickerstaff”. En ella daba supuestas pruebas para demostrar que Partridge realmente había muerto. Entre ellas, que era “…imposible que ningún hombre vivo pudiera haber escrito tanta bazofia“. Obras principales * La batalla entre los libros antiguos y modernos ( The Battle of the Books ), 1704 (escrita en 1699). * Cuento de una barrica ( A Tale of a Tub ), 1704. * El comportamiento de los aliados ( On the Conduct of the Allies ), 1713. * El cuento del tonel, 1713. * Cartas de Drapier ( Drapier's Letters ), 1725. * Los viajes de Gulliver ( Gulliver's Travels ), 1726. * Una modesta proposición ( A Modest Proposal ), 1729. Otras obras *''The Journal to Sabu'', 1710-1713. * Un argumento contra la abolición del Cristianismo ( An Argument against Abolishing Christianity ), 1711. *''A Proposal for Correcting...The English Tongue''. *''The Lady's Dressing Room'', 1732. *''The Intelligencer'' (con Thomas Sheridan). *''Bickerstaff-Partridge Papers'' , ¿1707?. *''Three Sermons/Prayers'' *''Cadenus and Vanessa'', (poema) *''The Grand Question Debated'', 1729. *''Verses on His Own Death'', 1731. *''On Poetry, a Rhapsody'', 1733. *''A Complete Collection of Genteel and Ingenious Conversation'', 1731. *''Directions to Servants'', 1731. *''Arte de la mentira política/The Art of Political Lying'', 1712 (edición bilingüe publicada por Ediciones Sequitur, Madrid, 2006. ISBN 978-84-95363-28-2) Enlaces externos *Textos de Swift (en inglés), en: **The Internet Public Library **The Online Books Page **Gutenberg.org Swift, Jonathan Swift, Jonathan Swift, Jonathan Swift, Jonathan Swift, Jonathan Swift Swift Categoría:Escritores del siglo XVIII ar:جوناثان سويفت bg:Джонатан Суифт ca:Jonathan Swift cs:Jonathan Swift cv:Джонатан Свифт cy:Jonathan Swift da:Jonathan Swift de:Jonathan Swift en:Jonathan Swift eo:Jonathan Swift eu:Jonathan Swift fi:Jonathan Swift fr:Jonathan Swift he:ג'ונתן סוויפט hr:Jonathan Swift hu:Jonathan Swift id:Jonathan Swift io:Jonathan Swift it:Jonathan Swift ja:ジョナサン・スウィフト ko:조나단 스위프트 ku:Jonathan Swift lt:Jonathan Swift mn:Жонатан Свифт nds:Jonathan Swift nl:Jonathan Swift no:Jonathan Swift oc:Jonathan Swift pl:Jonathan Swift pt:Jonathan Swift ro:Jonathan Swift ru:Свифт, Джонатан sh:Jonathan Swift sk:Jonathan Swift sr:Џонатан Свифт sv:Jonathan Swift tr:Jonathan Swift uk:Свіфт Джонатан zh:乔纳森·斯威夫特